1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent supply apparatus of a washing machine, more particularly, which is capable of supplying liquid detergent and water to a tub of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is to decontaminate dirt on clothes or bedding (hereinafter referred as “laundry”) contained in a drum. It cleans laundry through washing, rinsing, dehydrating and drying.
The washing machine has a detergent supply apparatus to supply powdered detergent or fabric softner mixed with water supplied.
The use of liquid detergent is increasingly so popular that it prevents a water supply passage of a detergent container from clogging due to powered detergent, besides, it brings more powerful washing effect.
However, the conventional detergent supply apparatus of the washing machine has no additional detergent chamber for liquid detergent but a powdered detergent chamber. Inevitably, liquid detergent is directly poured in and touched with laundry, which causes decoloration and discoloration of laundry.